


A Twist in the Story

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry get close during their eighth year and it was only inevitable that they'd fall for each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Twist in the Story

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

Harry opened his eyes and took in the room in front of him. He hadn't even realised he'd fallen asleep. Typical of Draco to not wake him. Or not so typical, he supposed.

This wasn't the same Draco he knew when he was eleven years old, this was a Draco at eighteen, so different and so quiet.

Quiet only until he opened his mouth to sing. And boy could Draco sing!

Harry always had an interest in music and he enjoyed Muggle songs while he was growing up but the war had robbed him of so much, his childhood, his hobbies, that he never had the time to pursue any of his interests.

He wasn't into Quidditch anymore, not as a career anyway, but he knew that he loved to sing. It was a surprise when Hermione was humming a tune next to him and he'd started to hum along with her. Before he knew it, they'd formed a group. Before he knew it, she'd signed him up to form a duo and he'd been partnered with—of all the people—Draco Malfoy.

It was weird. _So_ weird in the beginning. Malfoy. Draco. Sang.

He didn't just sing, he exuded so much harmony that Harry had thought he was either sleeping and this was the strangest dreams of all times or he'd just died and gone to some weird sort of wizard limbo where an angel in the form of Malfoy was serenading to him.

Then Draco had scowled at him and Harry knew it was no dream or wizarding limbo. He was at Hogwarts in a room full of eighth years and Draco was just a talented bloke. No one knew Harry could sing so why was he so surprised to find out Draco was just as talented? If not more.

His world had flip turned around and there was no more war. No more hatred and prejudice — not at Hogwarts, anyway. Not for another year before Harry could leave this all behind and find a real career path.

The idea of not being around Draco anymore was, for the lack of a better word, scary. The boy that had drove him mad while growing up had also now become a very important part of his life. He _was_ Harry's life.

Still, he had no idea how Draco felt about him.

He'd longed for words to describe how he felt when he was around Draco. All he could think of was that he felt inspired. Draco, after all this time, had made sense of his life when no one else could have. With his sweet voice and his charisma that made him look like an entirely different person when he sang. He _was_ an entirely different person, just like Harry was.

Tonight was also one of those long practice sessions that exhausted Harry and he'd fallen asleep on the sofa in the Gryffindor Common Room. Draco was still there, gruelling over a piece of paper and Harry was sure were the words to their latest song he was writing.

Harry watched him when he thought Draco wasn't looking. His whole world had slowed down when he watched Draco. No one else was there. No one was there to watch them break down, fall apart, and get back together. Everyone was gone now. The entire castle was sleeping and it felt like the only two people alive in the world now were just Harry and Draco.

Harry liked nights like these. He liked being the only one with Draco. He'd give up everything to breathe the same air as Draco for as long as he could.

Draco looked up at him and they stared at each other. The silence in the room was daunting and he waited and waited for Draco to say something; to break the silence. Draco didn't say a word but he stood up and crossed the room in stride.

—*—

Draco had no idea what'd possessed him but when he looked up from the parchment and saw Harry staring at him, he couldn't do anything else. He stood up and walked up to Harry. Why did he think it would be a good idea to sit in Harry's lap right then and there? Draco was clueless on that too, but he did.

He placed his knee next to Harry's thigh and did a small hop so he could settle on Harry's lap. Harry allowed it, even. Maybe Harry had no idea what Draco was doing and he'd just been stunned silent.

Then, Harry placed his hands on Draco's hips and squeezed it gently. Draco smiled and edged closer. Harry hadn't been stunned silent, and he _was_ allowing it. Maybe he'd wanted it just as much as Draco.

Draco leaned down and brushed his lips against Harry's. Harry quickly responded back even if the kiss was so faint. So Draco did it again. He pressed his lips against Harry's and left them there. Harry kissed back. He kept kissing until Draco parted his lips and Harry slid his tongue in.

His hands on Draco's hips got greedier, his kisses became hungrier and Draco loved feeling how much Harry wanted him. Just as much as Draco wanted _him_.

Harry tasted like pumpkin juice and mint ice cream, and Draco reckoned Harry could taste the shot of Firewhisky Draco had taken before coming over for practice. Pansy had suggested a bit of liquid courage was good because ever since he'd realised his feelings for Harry, Draco had been a nervous wreck around him.

The only thing he was sure about when it came to Harry, was his singing. He knew Harry liked the way Draco sang; he'd admitted to that much, but he'd never admitted to anything else. If it was just singing, Draco wasn't that apprehensive, but more than that? To hang out with Potter and his clan in the Gryffindor Common Room? That made his palms sweaty.

"Bring some next time," Harry said as he released Draco's lips and started to leave a trail of kisses down Draco's neck.

"Bring what?" Draco asked in a whisper. He wasn't sure if his voice had carried, still, he didn't want anyone else to hear them. He wanted this moment to be theirs.

"The Firewhisky," Harry said, "I could've used it for my nerves."

Draco laughed as he raked his hands through Harry's hair. It's all he'd wanted to do for weeks. Harry's hair was smoother than Draco had anticipated and fuller, too. He could get lost just doing that for hours.

"I didn't know I made you nervous," Draco said. He'd grown bolder and was starting to rock his hips, feeling Harry's groin press against his.

Harry released a low moan and Draco thought that _that_ was the sexiest thing he'd ever heard.

"You make me a lot of things, Draco Malfoy," Harry said and before Draco knew it, he'd flipped Draco around and now his back was pressed against the sofa cushions and Harry was wrapped around his legs.

They continued to kiss and writhe against each other. Draco could have told him to stop, or to take it somewhere more private, but Harry shared a room with Weasley, and Draco's dorm was just so far away. He made a mental note of renting a room at the inn from Madam Rosmerta the next chance he got. He'd hoped there'd be a next time. He would have hated it if this was the only time he and Harry and done anything like this. What if—what if Harry wouldn't want this more than—

"I want you to know something," Harry said before Draco's mind could wander off more than it had. Draco nodded; it was all he could do.

—*—

"I want _more_ than just tonight," Harry said as his hands were slowly creeping up Draco's chest and taking in the warmth of Draco's skin.

Watching Draco take charge had been incredible. It was as if Draco read Harry's mind and walked up to him. He hadn't expected things to escalate so quickly, still, he wasn't planning on stopping them, either. He wanted Draco; he'd wanted him for so damn long he couldn't even tell when the feelings had turned from friendship to love.

Love.

Harry loved Draco and being with him like this was any indication, he was sure what Draco felt for him wasn't in vain. But, he had to be sure. He couldn't exactly take Draco up to his room and talk about this. Ron was there. He'd probably throw a fit after finding them snogging in his room so that was out of the question. If Harry would want his friends to know, he'd have to tell them first before they walked in on them.

Maybe he could ask Draco out on a proper date. Maybe they could hold hands and walk around Hogsmeade before heading off to Three Broomsticks.

"More?" Draco asked, his voice slightly squealing.

"I don't want to be something cliché..." He saw Draco's face fall and realised he'd said the wrong thing. "I mean... cliché like we sing together and sleep together. I want more than that. Boyfriends. A relationship."

"You do?" Draco sounded surprised but Harry couldn't tell if it was a good thing or not.

"We already get along better than before," Harry said and he finally noticed he was on top of Draco and now they weren't doing anything, just laying there, so he quickly pulled back and sat up straight on the sofa. He might have been crushing Draco with his weight. "And the kissing stuff is..."

"Good?" Draco asked, sounding confused.

"Really good," Harry said, grinning. "So I just wanted to tell you I'm not just kissing you back because you kissed me first but because I don't want you to go kissing around anyone else."

"I don't really want to go around kissing anyone else," Draco said, sounding bemused, still.

"Good. Then it's settled."

"I—I'm not sure I understand," Draco said, frowning.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He observed Draco as Draco's gaze was on Harry's hand, moving through his hair, then settling in his lap. "I'm sorry, I got a bit carried away."

Draco's eyes were fixed on Harry's hand.

Harry could have used that Firewhisky right about now. "I told you, you make me nervous, Draco." When Draco nodded, Harry continued. "I like you. I want you to be my boyfriend. I've wanted to ask you out on a date for a while now, and I just...haven't. So, what I'm trying to say is—"

"Okay," Draco said, looking up.

Draco smiled at Harry and took Harry's hand in his. He brought it up to his lips before he kissed his fingers and pulled Harry toward him. Again, as always, Draco took charge and Harry was thankful for it. Maybe the talk hadn't gone as smoothly as Harry had hoped, and maybe Harry couldn't confess all of his feelings to Draco that night, but it was good.

This was a good twist in their story. A good start to falling in love.

_END_

* * *

[CLICK HERE TO RETURN TO LIVEJOURNAL TO COMMENT OR COMMENT BELOW!](http://hd-smoochfest.livejournal.com/165695.html)


End file.
